Little Crush
by toughgirl13
Summary: "No you're not. You're going to be in your apartment watching romantic movies and realize your life will never be as good and that you'll grow old and die alone.You're not going to be in a Cuttlefish concert on Valentine's day. That's what cool people do"


**A/N: I'm so sorry! I have been busy because of school and I have been reading instead of writing during my free time. I'm so sorry! Anyway, here's a late Valentine's Seddie special. **

**I do not own iCarly**

* * *

"This _never _happened, okay?" She said.

"Okay" He half heartedly agreed.

* * *

It was a day before Valentine's Day and the cuttlefish are going to Seattle for their Valentine's concert. Sam walked to her locker and saw Carly, lip locking with her new boyfriend, Patrick. Sam rolled her eyes. As much as she loves her best friend and wanted her to be happy, she did not like it when they're making out in front of her. Sometimes she restrains herself from gagging. After the lip locking session Carly and Patrick said their goodbyes as Sam put in the combinations to her locker.

"Goodbye Sam" Patrick said waving at Sam. She nodded with a smile.

"Make out much?" She said turning to Carly once Patrick was out of sight.

"Forgive me for showing my love to my boyfriend!" Carly replied happily. "So what are you going to do this Valentine's?" She continued.

"I don't know. I think I'll have a date with Mr. Chicken, Ham, and Mr. Bacon since I don't have a Patrick to date with" Sam replied.

"How about a date with the Cuttlefish?" Carly asked.

"You know I can't. I don't have the money to buy a ticket" Sam said putting (more like shoving, actually) some of her, well, most of her books in her locker. "And besides, their concert is tomorrow. The concert would have been sold out by now." She closed her locker.

"Well, I would gladly give you my ticket."

"What? NO!" She said not sure if she should trust her best friend

"Well, Patrick backed out on the cuttlefish concert and said we are going to some place _more _romantic" Carly replied. Sam screamed and gave Carly a large and tight hug.

"You're the best!"

"Hey Freddie!" Carly said as she saw Freddie walking towards the both of them. "Guess who's coming to the Cuttlefish concert tomorrow night?" she paused. "Sam is!" Freddie eyes widened.

"But I am coming to the Cuttlefish concert tomorrow night" Freddie said pointing at himself. Sure he has this little crush on Sam but that isn't going to make him want to go to the concert with Sam and he was pretty sure Sam didn't want him around too.

"No you're not" Sam scoffed "You're going to be in your apartment watching romantic movies and realize your life will never be as good and that you'll grow old and die alone" She said so straight forward. "You're not going to be in a Cuttlefish concert on Valentine's. That's what cool people do."

Freddie was about to retort when Carly stepped forward and asked both teenagers to stop fighting and then proceeded on telling Sam how anyone can go to the Cuttlefish concert if they have the ticket and that what she said was wrong. She also scolded Freddie for _implying _that Sam cannot go to the concert because he is going. He was about to say something when Carly shushed him and he just hoped that everyone would stop interrupting him.

"Okay, I'll let the guy go to the concert as long as he stays far from me" Sam said

"Fine by me" Freddie scoffed. Carly rolled her eyes and left the two with a deep and heavy sigh.

**

* * *

On the Concert… **

Freddie did just as Sam told him. He stayed far from her but he didn't want to be too far in case something happens so he just stayed at the farthest place where he could see Sam. She was having fun. The band was now on their 4th song and He knows this was Sam's favorite song. He looked at her and saw her jumping up and down with the crowd as she sung every lyric of the song. He smiled. He loved seeing her happy even before he developed this little crush. After the song was finished another song was sang and Freddie chuckled because the title of this song is _little crush. _He joined the crowd as they sung with the band. The song was about the singer falling in love with the girl who has been there on his life but never actually noticed her. Freddie did notice that this song was perfect for them but he just didn't want to think much about it since he really didn't want his crush on Sam became like the infatuation he had on Carly. He didn't want to feel that way because he actually feels good about this little crush on Sam, he was hoping (although most of the times he tried to deny it on his head) that this crush would actually surpass the infatuation.

"Now what I want you to do is to go to the person you like and kiss them even random strangers. But don't kiss them unless they let them kiss you." said the vocalist. Everybody laughed a little bit. One thing about this band is they were straight forward and they made this concert not only for the lovers but for those people who also came here alone. Freddie saw a guy walking towards Sam. He swore that if the guy was going to kiss Sam he will officially hate this concert no matter how much he had fun. So he made his way towards Sam. As the guy was about to ask Sam if he can kiss her, Freddie looked at the guy and said 'uh-uh' and grabbed Sam and kissed her.

Maybe it was his little crush on Sam that made him do it, or maybe he didn't like the fact that some random guy will kiss Sam, or maybe it's just the fact that the guy looks a lot like Michael, the guy who broke Sam's heart last year. Whatever the reason may be, he liked the kiss. It was soft and the fact that this time Sam actually kissed back made him realize that she truly was a good kisser. They kissed as the song continued and to tell you the truth, they both did like it. Sure it was unexpected for both of them to do that, they are Sam and Freddie after all, but the picture seems _perfect._

After the kiss they looked at each other, confused at the same time you can tell they were amazed. However, Sam, being herself let out a groan and Freddie thought he was going to die.

"This _never _happened, okay?" She said.

"Okay" He half heartedly agreed. He started walking back to his placed before when Sam called out.

"Where are you going?"

"Uhmm" He replied not sure what to say.

"Stay here" Sam replied. For a moment he thought she changed her mind about the kiss.

"I mean, that guy might come back" She continued. He just smiled and stood next to her. The crowd started cheering as another song started playing. They were both awkwardly standing while the crowd started jumping up and down singing the last song of the night.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Freddie" She said. No nicknames, no insults, no anything, just Freddie. And suddenly, his little crush isn't just a crush anymore.

* * *

**That's it! I hope you like it. I'm sorry if there are errors since I did not proof this well. **

**Reviews are much welcomed.**

**Belated Happy Single Awareness Day (for singles like me).**


End file.
